1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to bottles and more particularly to a tamper resistant bottle having a cap which can be opened only after being validated by a fingerprint scanner and an immediately next unlocking of a magnetic lock.
2. Description of Related Art
Secure caps for containers of various substances are encountered frequently. Various designs for child-proofing medicine bottles and cleaning supplies rely on strength and complex manipulation to keep potent medicines and corrosive chemicals out of the mouths of children.
A type of bottle having a cap with a lock based on a clutching mechanism and using a key or combination lock is commercially available.
However, conventional secure caps for containers are complicated in locking mechanism and are not appropriate for bottles or vials identified with pharmacies prescription filling or other common drinking bottles. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.